Grau
by Isamenot
Summary: Die letzten Momente. "Grau. Alles verging. Grau. Alles floss fort, ohne Wiederkehr. Grau. So wie sie sich fühlte."


Grau – Ende

**Disclaimer:** Die hier verwendeten Figuren und Hintergründe von "Death Note", sowie Teile der verwendeten wörtlichen Rede gehören nicht mir, sondern Tsugumi Ohba und Takeshi Obata. Sie werden in keinster Weise verwendet, um Geld zu verdienen.

* * *

„Weil ich Kira bin."

4

Die Worte kamen so ruhig, natürlich, neutral, ohne jegliche Häme, ohne Boshaftigkeit, ein wenig hart vielleicht, dass es Naomi schwer fiel, ihren Sinn zu begreifen. Das heißt, sie begriff schon, was er ihr gesagt hatte, doch schien etwas in ihr die wirkliche Verarbeitung der erhaltenen Information zu verweigern.

„Wie bitte?"

3

„Was meinen Sie damit…?"

Dieser junge Mann, mit dem sich Naomi gerade noch über den Kira-Fall unterhalten hatte, dem Naomi sich und ihre Sorgen, Gedanken anvertraut hatte, in den Naomi bereit war, ihre Hoffnungen zu setzen, sollte Kira sein? Über so etwas scherzte man nicht. Sie wollte ihm dies sagen, aber sie konnte die Worte nicht formen. Ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst.

2

Naomi konnte ihn nur anstarren, fühlte sich hilflos. Was, wenn es die Wahrheit war? Was, wenn er wirklich Kira war?

Sie hatte ihm ihren Führerschein gezeigt, mit ihrem Namen. Ihrem richtigen Namen! Wenn es stimmte, wenn er Kira war, dann konnte er sie jetzt umbringen.

Warum? Warum hatte sie das getan? All ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren augenblicklich hinfällig geworden. Warum?

1

Hatte Naomi ihn unterschätzt? Weil er so jung war? Weil sein Lachen so unbeschwert naiv gewirkt hatte?

Hatte Naomi sich selbst überschätzt? Ihren Wunsch unterschätzt, Kira zu finden und zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen? Ihren Verlobten zu rächen? Die Hoffnung, das Vertrauen, als sie den Namen „L" hörte?

Naomi spürte, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug. Sie wollte schreien, irgendetwas tun, dass seine Aussage negierte, ihre Tat rückgängig machte. Doch das war nicht möglich.

Etwas in ihr schrie: ‚Schachmatt, Naomi Misora.'

0

Misora, Naomi spürte noch ein eisiges Kribbeln in ihrem Kopf, dann war es fort und sie fühlte sich vollkommen taub. Die Welt schien alle Laute, Geräusche verloren zu haben. Es war befreiend still um sie. Sie konnte jeden einzelnen Tropfen, jede eisige Flocke des grauen Schneeregens wahrnehmen.

Grau. Alles verging. Grau. Alles floss fort, ohne Wiederkehr. Grau. So wie sie sich fühlte.

Was machte sie hier? Warum ließ sie sich nicht mit dem Regen treiben? Sie sollte sich treiben lassen, dem Grau folgen, vergehen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, machte sich auf den Weg. Nur der Fall ihrer Schritte hallte durch die Stille.

„Was haben Sie?" Die Stimme klang weit entfernt. Kannte sie sie? Was spielte das für eine Rolle?

„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

Poch.

Ein Schritt.

Poch.

Noch einer.

Poch.

Ein weiterer.

Poch.

„Ah. Mein Vater ist am Telefon." Wieder diese Stimme. „Wollen Sie nicht mit ihm sprechen?"

„Es gibt nichts, worüber ich sprechen müsste."

Stille. Wieder nur das Hallen ihrer Schritte. Die Stimme kam nicht noch einmal.

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich nur schleichend fortbewegte, während die Schemen der Welt an ihr vorbeirasten. Oder war es andersherum? Sie rannte und die Welt schlich vorbei?

Doch im Grunde war es ihr gleich. Dieser Ort war irreal geworden. Falls er überhaupt jemals real gewesen war. Das Grau war das Einzige, was ihr noch wirklich schien.

Grau – leer. Grau – Nichts. Grau - …sie.

Der Morgen graute. Die junge Frau hatte endlich ihr Ziel erreicht, einen abgelegenen Felsvorsprung, zu dem man nur über einen Irrpfad gelangte. So hatte sie ihn gefunden, vor vielen Jahren, als sie auf einem Ausflug vom Weg abgekommen war.

Sie war vom Schneeregen durchnässt, ihre Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht, doch machte sie keine Anstalten diese wegzustreichen. Stattdessen zog sie sogar ihre lederne Jacke aus, ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Das Material des Kleidungsstückes hatte verhindert, dass ihre darunterliegende Kleidung feucht geworden war. Die morgendliche Winterkälte schien sie nicht zu stören; zumindest zitterte sie nicht in der kühlen Luft.

Die Frau war sich sicher, dass man sie hier nicht so schnell finden würde. Warum auch sollte jemand zur Winterzeit hier durch die Gegend streifen? Sie hätte also ihre Ruhe. Sie würde niemand anderem mehr zur Last fallen.

Langsam griff sie in ihre Hosentasche und holte den kleinen Gegenstand hervor. Sie hatte ihn nur so bei sich, eigentlich benötigte sie ihn nicht, da sie nicht rauchte, und dennoch man konnte nie wissen. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn doch irgendwann einmal gebrauchen. So wie jetzt.

Einige rote Strahlen vermochten die Wolkendecke zu durchdringen, bevor sie wieder hinter einer grauen Wand verschwanden. Doch an diesem Morgen gab es noch einen weiteren roten Feuerball, verborgen an einer grauen Felsenwand.


End file.
